SSMB: MINISODE (PS I Love You)
by Debug Ring
Summary: In this one-off mini episode of SSMB, something bad happens to the Eleventh Doctor... And who will save him?


SSMB: THE THIRD

P.S. I Love You

1

Black Flag

The Doctor's were back in business, sailing their pirate vessel to Sonic Showcase Cove, to see what booty they could plunder. Maybe some doubloons.

"Ahoy, Cap'n! I see Sonic Showcase Cove! We be rich if we get thar in time!" The Eleventh Doctor Yelled.

"Argh, I see what ye mean, matey!" The Third Doctor sailed the ship closer "Better watch out fer 'gators mind yee!"

The S.S. Peniship hoisted anchor, and the duo jumped down to collect the treasure.

"GET OF ME LOOT YE LAND LUBBERS!" A cannon was shot, alerting the two Doctors hid behind a rock.

The firer of the cannon was the big meanie Dom, who had come to collect his treasure.  
"You'll never take it, now, Dom!" The Eleventh Doctor said, using his normal voice.

"It's mine yer scallywags!" Dom shouted, firing another cannon ball.

"We're going to need an air strike!" The Third Doctor plotted.

"I'll call Chaos Warp!"

"Yeah... We'll need it now... Uh huh... Okay... Right... Cool."

"What?" Asked the Third Doctor.

"He's coming."

"Neat."

"I HOPE YEE GET SCURVY YER THIEVING BASTARDS!" Dom yelled. About a minute later, three planes flew over his ship and bombed him. He may not have lived, but at least the Doctors got their treasure!

2

You aren't Chaos Warp

"Hey... You aren't Chaos Warp!" The Eleventh Doctor pointed out, as he pulled down a mask to reveal it was a robot. The robot dropped the third Doctor out of the plane and poisoned the Eleventh. He was working for Iwata now...

The Third Doctor landed outside of Joker's house. He knocked on the door and went inside.

"Hey Joker, hope you don't mind, can I sleep here? Eleven has been kidnapped by robot Warp and he has the keys."

"Sure ol' buddy ol' pal! Anything for a buddy like you!" Joker said with joy.

"Thanks."

"Hope ya don't mind sharing a bed!" Joker said.

"Nah, you're kinda sexy anyway..." He couldn't resist anymore. He wanted Joker. He'd be cheating on Eleven but he'd have the Joker.

"So... Umm.." The Joker forced himself at the Third Doctor . The kissed and stripped down to no clothes. The Joker began to suck the Third Doctor's penis and tickled his balls. The Third Doctor ejaculated and it went all down the Joker's throat. They did sexual activities all night long.

3

Fucking

Homem was moving his hips into all the right places. The girl didn't know what to do. The moans she let out made it all the more enticing for Homem, who was close to climax. With a few more hip movements, he ejaculated all over, and the night didn't end there.

Doom and Soma were also at it, fucking away. Doom was deep inside Soma, giving him pleasured pain. Scootaloo and Felix were at it too, and the noises could be heard throughout the land.

4

I am EVIL

The Eleventh Doctor was evil. That, and DocAzure could use him for sex again, which he did. Eleven was trained in the combat of flame dildo fighting, just what Iwata needed to take down the Third Doctor... You know, in hindsight, would it not have been easier to just kill the Third Doctor? Because that'd just kill both of 'em... Nevermind...

"'Sup man? So who ya gonna kill?" Iwata asked Eleven

"The Third Doctor, master.

"Why?"

"Because he has been a bad boy, master."

"Yes! You are right!"

5

Prepare your Booty

Joker had invited Homem, Felix, Soma, Doom and Scootaloo for an afternoon fuck. This was a usual occurrence, but the Third Doctor was there now too. The group took all their clothes off, walked into the street and fucked in the open. Everyone could see, it was even on the news, but they couldn't care less. It felt too good. The feel when the penis reached the back of their mouth was the best for them. They all ganged up on Felix, and banged him in every direction.

When they didn't expect it, as giant robot Homem landed in the street. It was after the original Homem, who wouldn't go down without a fight. The group grabbed their weapons from God knows where and began to advance on the enemy. The Third Doctor's flame dildo was very effective on the legs, Joker's little cards could be shoved in the gun barrels, Soma's nun chucks were really powerful on the arms, Felix's lightsaber was good against the head, Doom could bring doom anywhere, and Homem gave a giant punch in the stomach, blowing the robot to smithereens.

6

This is pretty cool

After Azure had finished using The Eleventh Doctor to suck his cock, it was time for Eleven to fight Three. He was deployed at a lava river on a volcano side, he saw the Third Doctor, and drew his flaming dildo. "You trator!" Shouted Eleven

"What are you doing?" Three asked. "Stop!" He was forced to draw his flaming dildo, and they dualed. They were both professionally trained flame dildo experts, and the same man, so it was hard to beat the other. The Volcano erupted again, sending more lava into the river, which they were now fighting on. The Third Doctor saw a small robot hovering around Eleven's head. he grabbed it and started doing SCIENCE.

After some swift dodges and quick SCIENCE, he threw the robot into the air.

"I've reversed the polarities of the neutron flow..." (Yes, it happened, shut up.) "You should be fixed..." Eleven fell to his knees, and when he stood back up, he had no memory since the got on Chaos Warps plane.

"What happened...?" Eleven fell into Three's arms, they kissed and stipped down there and then. They did it soooo hard. It wa unbelievable. The passion they show is incredible.

But then...

"YEE LUBBERS THINK YEE CAN GET AWAY WITH MY TREASURE?"

It was Dom...

How?


End file.
